


My Name

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: After the Bus, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Rated T for swearing, in the hospital, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: The first thing Regina does after she gets hit is something no one would've ever expected.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	My Name

She could hardly feel anything, but she saw her life flash before her eyes. Most of it included Janis. Janis holding her after she fell out of their tire swing in Janis' front yard, Janis leaning on Regina while they watched movies together... Janis' face after Regina called her a space dyke. Her biggest regret. _I can't die while she still hates me. I can't leave without saying sorry. I need to fix it. I can't leave Janis._

Everything went black.

And then it all came back. But it was bright and someone was crying. "Janis..." She croaked. 

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not Janis, it's Mom." Her mom took her hand.

"Can I see Janis...?" She whispered hoarsely, hardly forcing the words to come from her throat, which was (for whatever reason,) really hoarse. Her mother nodded, rushing out of the room.

Upon further inspection of the table, a bunch of people had stopped by, dropping off flowers for her to find later. It was the plastic, paint-splattered, roses that caught her attention. The tag read, 'I'm glad you're not dead. I mean that. I'm just emotionally drained. Janis.' She smiled, hearing two sets of footsteps. One set belonged to her mother; she could tell because the clicking of the heels was pounding in her skull. The other set was clunky and loud, and though she knew in the back of her mind it was going to be Janis, she hadn't really prepared herself for the paint covered girl to step through the door.

It took the blonde a moment to process how horribly exhausted the girl looked. Her eyes were red and puffy and dark blue, rather than her usual bright green. She was wearing no makeup, something Regina hadn't seen since eighth grade. Her clothes were wrinkled and they weren't her usual style, it was just a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. Her hair was falling loosely over her shoulders, a knotted, mangled mess. "Janis." Janis smiled, seeing that Regina was alright. (Well, as alright as someone who got hit by a bus could be.) 

"Hey, Regina. Was gonna ask how you're doing but that's a dumb question." She took Regina's hand without even needing to be told that that's exactly what she needed. "So, is there a reason you asked for me?" 

"Mom, can you go?" Her mom gave a thumbs up and exited, leaving the girls with some privacy. "Janis..." She could no longer hold back her tears. 

"'Gina, please, tell me what's wrong. What can I do?" She squeezed her eyes shut, having lost the ability to move her head. "Can I touch your face?" 

Regina smiled weakly. "Mmhmm, just can't move my head." Janis leaned forward, biting her lip as she brushed away Regina's fresh tears. "I missed you." 

"I bet it's only cause you're touch starved because nobody holds you anymore." Regina sighed, and Janis squeezed her hand. "I know how it feels." 

"Do you?" Janis nodded. "That Damian kid is always holding you." 

Janis considered that statement and how to answer. "We've always been like that. I fucking love him so fucking much." Regina laughed. "When we met, I was a really sad shell of a human. I asked my therapist and she told me that I wasn't held or hugged enough, which I just wanted to feel loved and he gave me that. He didn't even know how badly I needed it. I think it's nerve endings or something, but it feels nice when he holds my hand or braids my hair or whatever. It also keeps me grounded, and I'm rambling..."

"I don't care, I love... your voice." She almost slipped up, but she caught it just in time. "And your singing is pretty, too." 

"Thank you." Validation from Regina always felt nice. She could see why it was so easy to fall for her. Fall into her trap. Whoops. Nope, no gay thoughts here. Hahaha. "Can we talk now so that you can forgive me?" 

"Yeah. I'm, um, I just... I'm gay." Janis felt her jaw drop to the floor. "I know. Hypocritical. Internalized homophobia and shit. I'm so sorry. And I really don't blame you for trying to ruin my life. I promise that I'm going to be better from now on." Janis brushed some loose hair out of her face. 

"Regina," She whispered, "I'm the reason you're here. I'm the reason you got hit."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Janis, it's _my_ fault. Sure, you took part in it, but you know what? I ran out into the street, it was my fault. I just need to know if you can forgive me." 

"I forgave you the second I watched you walk out of the cafeteria." Those words sent chills down her damaged spine. "I saw the old you. I miss her." 

"I miss her, too. But she'll be back soon." Janis blinked back her tears. "Don't cry..." 

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I used to think about it all the time but I hate this." Her voice was broken and it was the worst sound Regina ever heard. It saddened her and she couldn't offer her much comfort. "I wonder what would've happened if we stayed friends."

Regina carefully pulled Janis' hand to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. "Not much good." Janis hummed, sadly. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yes. And you forgive me?" Janis received a smile as her answer. "Okay. So wait, why did you out me? Did you even know I was gay?" 

"You're gay?" She couldn't tell if Regina was joking or not. "I'm serious, you're actually gay?" 

_This is so confusing._ "Yes, I thought you knew. Stop trying to avoid answering. Why did you out me?" 

"Cause everyone was getting suspicious. I thought I was good at hiding my crush, but apparently I wasn't that subtle." Janis cursed herself for having such a hard time processing things and realized exactly what that meant a few moments later. She pointed to herself. "Yeah, don't make me say it out loud." 

Janis leaned in, close to Regina's face. "What if I want you to say it?" She raised her eyebrow, now less than an inch away. 

"I'm super fucking gay for you." She whispered, pulling Janis's lips to hers, keeping them there until it started to hurt. "Is this okay?" 

Janis moaned in response, eyes widening once she realized what she'd done. "Um, that means yes." 

"I think I'm in love with you." 

"Same." A comfortable moment of silence was shared between them. "Damian's gonna die."


End file.
